Lovely bro
by Cutie pari
Summary: This os is set after eye gang series...based on duo friendship and abhijeet-purvi brother and sister relationship...This os i have written on the request of my dear reviewer Aira...


**A/n: This os is set After an eye gang episode in which Duo along purvi and pankaj got trapped by Barboza , Abhijeet's heart beat has become stopped for few seconds but purvi saved him by giving electric shocks...** **so here is your os...**

we have seen Barboza sent video clips to trio and they became shock to see triple Barboza...their eyes glued on the mobile screen...

Daya in anger throw the mobile...sahhh...isne hume iss baar bhi befakoof banaya...ek baar ye barboza mere samne aa jaye mai khud iska gardan maror dunga...(pressing his teeth)

Acp in determined tone: koi baat nhi Daya, dekhte hai kab tak ye humse hid nd seek ka game khelta hai...ek na ek din ye chuha bill se bahar jaroor niklega..

purvi complted the sentence: aur uss din hum ise daboch lenge...

Daya : bilkul theek kaha tumne purvi, ..they all were discussing when a thud sound screetch in their ear...daya turned and became shock to see that Abhijeet fall down on the ground unconsciousness...(all became stansdtill on his place seeing red fluid coming from Abhijeet's nose)

somehow daya gained his courage and rushed to abhijeet and lift him up in his arms...

Daya in panick: Abhijeet...abhi ankhe kholo...kya hua tumhe...(tears welled up in his eyes, his words were trembling)

Purvi in tears: sir Abhijeet sir ke andar sayad jahareele gas ka asar abhi bhi hai...isliye vo behos ho gye hai...

Acp in shock: kya...(in panick tone)... daya abhijeet ko jaldi uthao ..iski halat bhut kharab hai...

Daya took Abhijeet in his arms and drove off towards hospital in maximum speed...

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Doctor checking Abhijeet pulse: Lagta hai inke pure sareer me jahar failne laga hai, agar inke sareer se jaldi poision nhi nikala gya to inki body paralised ho sakti hai( daya shievered badly, he looked at Abhijeet with teary eyes)

Acp in panick: to phir jaldi kijiye na...kiska intezar kar rahe hai aaplog(shouted in helpless anger, nope that was not anger that's a fear of father to losing his son)

Doctor: dekhiye aap ghbraye mat...hum apni taraf se puri kosis karenge inhe bachane ki...(they took abhijeet inside OT)

Purvi was standing near OT, her eyes were blank ...she was standing like a statue, she was feeling herself Guilty for Abhijeet's condition because abhijeet hugged his death for her life...

 **Tumhari jaisi officer ke hote hue, mujhe kaise kuch ho sakta hai...**

 **Mujhe pura yakeen hai , purvi kabhi aisa kuch kar hi nhi sakti...**

She was remembering each and every moment which she spent with her inspiration, with her ideal...he always guided her a mentor , always supported her as a friend, always protected her as a brother...

She glanced at OT with teary eyes and rushed from there ...

Daya was silently praying in his heart for safety his brother, innumerable tears were flowing from his eyes...his mind took him at the moment when his brother promised him ...

 **Flashback...**

Daya was sitting on his favourite place on beach with his best buddy, but he was lost in his own world...

Abhijeet shook him and asked naughtily: kya hua bhai saheb kin khyalo me khoye hue ho...??

Daya gazing at aimless directon: Abhi humari life kitni ajeeb hai na yaar...matlab humari jindgi ka koi bharosa nhi kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai humare saath( abhijeet was staring him with fixed eyes)...mujhe apni maut se dar nhi lagta par tumhe khone se lagta hai, mai tumhare bina duty ke sahare jinda to reh sakta hun par jee nhi sakta( he stopped with a lump in his throat, abhijeet looked at him with loving eyes and pressed his shoulder)

Abhijeet in concern: kya hua hai yaar,aaj tu aisi baate kyu kar raha hai? tu to janta hai na cid ki naukri hi aisi hai kab maut samne aa jaye kuch kaha nhi ja sakta, par hum ane vale kal ko sochkar apna aaj kyu barbad kare...are yaar jab saans jani hogi to use koi nhi rok sakta par haan mai tujhse ek promise jaroor kar sakta hun...(daya looked at him with teary eyes)...ki mai apne bhai jaise dost ko aise tanha chhorkar kahi nhi jaunga, agar bhagvan mujhe lene bhi aye to unhe na kuch din aur dharti pe rahne ke liye application de dunga(he chuckled while daya hugged him tightly)

Daya in hug: Daya's promise?

Abhijeet caressing his hair said in loving smile: Daya's promise( daya smiled and hugged his buddy more tightly)

 **Flashback end...**

Daya hide his face with palm, he was crying silently when felt a soft touch on his shoulder...he looked up and saw acp sir wad standing there...

Acp patting his back: kuch nhi hoga tumhare dost ko, (controlling his tears), use phir se ye jung jeetni hogi...

Daya nodded in teary eyes: mujhe pura yakeen hai sir, abhi ye jung bhi jeet jaega, usne mujhse promise kiya hai vo kabhi mujhe akela nhi chhorega, aur mujhe uspe pura bharosa hai...(acp smiled tearily and felt proud on his both son's trust for each other)

sometimes later doctor came from OT...daya got up, fear was gripping inside his heart, if what Abhijeet broke his promise?

Doctor scanning at all worried face, said in smiley tone: Ab ghabrane vali bilkul baat nhi hai, humne unke sareer se jahar nikal diya hai, he is out of danger(all took a sigh of relief while daya closed his eyes torally to control his sinus which was has become very fast before sometime)...aaplog me se koi ek unse mil sakta hai...

Acp in smile: Daya tum jayo, vo tumhara hi intezar kar raha hoga...(daya nodded teary and went inside)

He felt a pinch in his heart again seeing his brother with life support system, drippes and needles ..he just hate it , but he have to face it again and again, he didn't want to see his earth's only realation in that painful state but their duty has not kind on this gentle giant that's why number of times he has to see his brother, his reason of life in terrible condition...

He opened the door in ajar and went to his brother with slow step...he looked at his brother's closed eyes and so many tears fall down from his eyes...

Abhijeet opened his eyes and smiled sadly to see his little brat sobbing silently in head down mode..

Abhijeet in so much loving voice : Daya...(daya instantly started to clear his eyes when abhijeet's hand stopped him)

Daya looked at him for sometime and then instantly hugged him tightly, he burst out in bitter cry (he is toughest cop of cid but when something came to his brother he always forget that things and only behaved as a small frightened kid who was very frightened to lose his only relation)... Abhijeet silently patted his head and gave him sometime to expel out all his fear...

Daya aparted from hug after sometime and abhijeet patted his cheek...(daya looked down )

Abhijeet lit his face up holding his chin: ab to mai theek hun na, phir kyu ro raha hai...

Daya in teary tone: pata nhi...(when suddenly a naughty smile came up on his lips)...vo boss tumhari shakal hi aisi hai, ki kisi ko bhi rona aa jaye..and he laughed while Abhijeet looked at him angrily...

Abhijeet in weak voice: bhut ganda joke tha(daya made a face but again he embrace abhijeet tightly and relax himself that his buddy is safe and alive, infront of him)

Abhijeet felt so much sooth in that hug...and asked: daya purvi theek to hai na...plzzz jara use bula dena...mujhe baat karni hai usse, vo pagal khudko dos de rahi hogi in sabke liye...

Daya aparted him from hug and said: tum na boss sach me one piece ho, (abhijeet looked at him confusingly while daya left from there patted his cheek)

Abhijeet smiled and thought: bhagvan bhi humdono ko alag nhi kar sakte kyunki vo jante hai ek ki sanse lene se susra khud unke paas chala jaega...(he smiled soothigly)

 **0000000000000000000000000**

Daya find purvi in front of god's statue, she was crying harshly...

Daya in concern: purvi...(purvi realised his presence and wiped her tear instantly)...ansu chupanse se koi faida nhi...(she hide her eyes)...boss ko hos aa gya hai...(purvi smiled in tears)...vo tumhe andar bula raha hai...

Purvi in hesitation; muj.. mujhe...abhi unhe aram ki jaroorat hai...mai unse baad me mil lungi ...

Daya in fake anger: purvi tum mujhe abhi se dant khilvana chahti ho...??

tumhe pata hai na vo kitna jalsi gussa ho jata hai, plzzz mere liye chale jao ...aur vaise bhi vo jaga hua hi hai ...

Purvi still in hesitation but nodded and left from there...

Daya in smile: ye abhi bhi na, sachme ek farista hai, abhi abhi khud maut ke mooh se vapas aaya hai phir bhi ise purvi ki par ah hai, (glancing at god's murti)...thank u bhagvan mere bhai ko surakshit raknhe ke liye...

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000**

Purvi opened the door in ajar and stopped at her entrance...

Abhijeet seeing her: are purvi vahan kyu khari ho, andar ayo...(in smile)

Purvi quitely nodded and stood beside him...she noticed the drip and needles...tears filled in her eyes...

Abhijeet: kya hua purvi, kuch kehna chahti ho?

Purvi just busrst out in crying listening his loving and soft tone: i m sorry sir...aaj sirf meri vajah ae aap yahan ho...nahi aapne mere liye vo sab kya hota aur nahi aapki jaan khatre me parti...(she stopped in sobbing and asked in innocent angry tone)...kyun kya aapne aisa...aapne ek baar bhi acp air aur daya sir ke bare me nhi socha...agar aapko kuch ho jata to...mai mar hari to kuch fark nhi parta par aapki vajah se bhut kou jinda hai...

Abhijeet in angry tone: purvi ye kya bakvas kar rahi ho...(he little soften his voice)...baitho...(purvi looked up and silently sat on stool obeying his order)...ye jo kuch bhi hua usme tumhari koi galti nhi thi purvi...agar tumhari jagah pe daya bhi rahta to mai yahi karta, kyunki tum sirf meri ek junior nhi ho, mai tumhe daya ke baad apna sabse accha dost manta hun , tumhe apni chhoti behan manta hun...aur kya ek bhai apni behan ki raksha nhi karega...hmmm??

Purvi in tears: to ek behan bhi to apne bhai ko maut ke mooh me nhi dekh sakti...(abhijeet smiled in tears)...agar aapne dubara aisa kiya to mai aapse baat nhi karungi kabhi...

Abhijeet in smile: accha meri jhansi ki rani nhi karunga aisa, bas khus (purvi smiled cutely and nodded)

Daya came inside after sometime along with ACP and freddy...

ACP patted his cheek: ab kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet in smile: bilkul theek hun sir...

when freddy , daya and puri said patting their head together: super man jo hai...(abhijeet made a face while all burst out in laughter looking embarassed Abhijeet)

Hospital room made like a resort fotr all of them...

vo kahte hai na, parivar agar aapke saath ho to kahin bhi khusi aur chain mil hi jati hai...

 **The End...**

 **A/n: Dear aira, hope you like it...love u so much dear...**

 **Do r and r...**


End file.
